In heavy duty vehicles, a conventional rear axle housing assembly for heavy duty brake adaptation generally includes a housing formed by first and second housing halves. The housing halves are joined together by a housing weld along the neutral axis. Each side of the housing includes an arm section that is friction welded at its end to a spindle end. Each arm section includes an axial portion adapted to receive a brake assembly thereon.
Conventionally, drum type brakes have been used for the rear axle brakes of heavy duty vehicles. However, it is known that disc brakes have numerous advantages over drum brakes. Generally, disc brakes tend to have greater stability to provide braking without weaving and to provide straight-line stops. Further, disc brakes are better balanced for equalized braking and are able to provide shorter stopping distances than those provided by conventional drum type brakes.
Due to increasing customer demands for improved brake performance, there is a need for rear disc type brakes on heavy duty vehicles.